


Arsonist's Lullaby

by burnsroses



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Negan Being Negan (Walking Dead), POV Original Character, Walkers (Walking Dead), Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:02:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25948540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burnsroses/pseuds/burnsroses
Summary: Mariah Stone has been through hell and back. Between the dead rising up to eat what was left of the living and the loss of some very irreplaceable people in her life, she didn't think things could get worse for her. Then she met him-- the man in the leather jacket who carried a barbed wire bat named Lucille and claimed he had a nutsack made of steel.
Relationships: Negan (Walking Dead)/Original Female Character(s)





	Arsonist's Lullaby

All you have is your fire and the place you need to reach. What happens when that fire starts to die out though? What happens when tears start to fill your eyes so heavily that it blinds you to that place you were trying to get to? Can your fire be revived by adding some kindling? Can the tears be simply wiped away with a single brush from the back of your hand? Is it even worth reigniting that flame once you've lost the will to fight? Is it not easier to let the tears continue to build up and roll down your face?

Looking up at the Louisville slugger baseball bat that was covered in the blood and viscera of her best friend, Abraham Ford as it was held in front of her very eyes, Mariah Stone was beginning to wonder if her own flame of life was about to be forcibly extinguished like it had been for the ginger haired army man. Cheeks stained with tears of anguish and now dried blood from having it whipped at her a few minutes ago, the brunette silently shook upon hearing the man known as Negan speak in that deep, yet sickly charming voice of his.

"Sweetheart, lay your eyes on this." The man in the black leather jacket moved the bat so close to Mariah's face that she could smell the metallic and coppery scent of the blood smeared from where the barbed wire was tightly wrapped around the length of wood at the top all the way until it ended somewhere just below the middle. Shuddering in as much rage as she was in fear, her hazel eyes began to fill with tears once again, spilling over to create fresh wet tracks down her flushed cheeks.

"Oh, damn. Were you... were you two together?" The bearded male questioned but gave no pause for her to answer even if she could muster the courage to do so. "That sucks." He pulled the bat away just enough to swing it by his side, back and forth in a leisurely manner like a pendulum. As he started to ramble on again, that's when the brown-haired woman's hands began to shake as she tightened them into fists in her lap while continuing to kneel despite how the hard dirt underneath her was causing her knees to ache. "--But if you were, you should know--there was a reason for all this. Red-- and hell, he was, is, and will ever be red. He just took one or six or seven for the team!"

Mariah bit down on her bottom lip so hard that she could taste blood on her tongue which was quickly followed by a pinprick of a painful stinging sensation. Lucille was soon shoved back in her face after Negan's demented version of a rhyme or reason speech. The leader of the Savior's voice filled her ears once again as he directed his attention back at her. "So, take a damn look." Her eyes stayed fixated on his heavy-duty boots where a few drops of thick red liquid and what she assumed was skin fell off of his favored weapon right in front of the worn soles. She could see fibers of Abraham's hair sticking out in places; it made her stomach turn. When it became obvious she wasn't going to do what she was told, he repeated himself in a much more demanding tone. "Take a damn look!"

Feeling something snap inside of her as the bloody barbed bat was further shoved in her face with only a few centimeters separating the end of it from the tip of her nose, Mariah punched the long piece of pressure treated wood right on the wide end of it with a closed fist, almost knocking the bat out of Negan's hand. The barbed wire tore into her knuckles, burning her skin but she ignored the pain she had purposely caused herself. Her breathing was much more ragged now, the tears she had been crying before turning into ones of pure unbridled anger. Her once sad hazel eyes now turned dark like night and as cold as ice as she forced herself to look up at the man who had killed her friend. "--Stick that bat in my face again and the next person getting smashed to hell with it will be you."


End file.
